Telephone Problems
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: What's a speedster and a cajun to do, when they have two stubborn girlfriends who waste their hard-earned money on phone bills? Well they have a plan, will it work? Though romantic, it is dangerous! RR Kietro Romy 1-shot -FINISHED-


PEOPLE YOU AREN'T GOING TO GUESS WHAT I AM WATCHING RIGHT NOW!?!?!?  
  
AN X-MEN EVO. CARTOON.  
  
THE "X-IMPULSE", THE MEETING OF LANCE AND KITTY!!!!!  
  
THIS MAY NOT COME TO YOU AS BIG A REWARD, BUT HEAR ME OUT, "I HAVEN'T SEEN THE CARTOON IN OVER THREE MONTHS. DURING THAT TIME PERIOD THE ONLY THING I HAD WAS WRITTEN STORIES OF X-MEN NOW I ACTUALLY HAVE VISUAL CONFRONTATIONS!!!!"  
  
YOU GOTTA SAY THAT'S WORTH SOMETHING. AND EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A KIETRO, IT HAS COME OUT FROM AN INSPIRATION FROM A LANCITTY EPISODE!!!!  
  
SAY IT WITH ME AWWWWWWW!!!!! (HE IS SO CUTE WITH RED SPRAY PAINT ON HIS FACE, IMAGINE IT ON PIETRO!!!! (i think there it too many exclamation points in there!!!!!)  
  
A little story that really has no plot, but if you love kietro then this is for you. Enjoy and review~!!!!!~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for the concept.  
  
Sorry that this is just some stupid fic that I wanted to write. Just here for some laughs, oh yeah, sorry about the accents.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ring...........Ring.............Ring.................Ring  
  
Opening her eyes to the morning light, Kitty quickly picked up the phone from it's hook on the nightstand, doing it cautiously so not to wake her boyfriend as he slept.  
  
"Hello, Kitty Pyrde speaking. Hold on a sec."  
  
She grabbed one of the loose blankets off the floor and wrapped it around her bare body, and then went to sit on of the chairs located in the corner of the room so she wouldn't disturb her lover as he slept.  
  
"Okay, I'm back.."  
  
"Hey Kit, it's Rogue."  
  
"Hey, hows it going.......?"  
  
The two girls went on and on about their lives. They didn't get to see each other as much as they used to ever since Kitty went to stay with Pietro, and Rogue with Remy.  
  
Though they were still as close as ever. And much to their boyfriend's dismay spent hundreds of dollars on phone bills, not that they could argue much with such stubbornness.  
  
Pietro woke up with a start at the sound of the girlish laugh that he loved so much. He sat straight up in his bed and sighed at the loss of Kitty. /Where is she?/  
  
His question of course was answered immediately as looked over at her adorable figure wrapped in one of their blankets, a great big smile plastered on her face. /talking with Rogue no doubt, his girl must think I'm rich. Well actually I am, but it's the principle of the matter/  
  
Pietro smiled as an idea formed in his head.  
  
"Might as well try the Cajun's advice," He muttered to himself.  
  
Using his super-speed Pietro put on a robe grabbed Kitty from where she was sitting and placed her back on the bed.  
  
/What am I doing back here?/ Puzzled for a moment, Kitty left the thought and went back to her conversation with Rogue, the subject now was their boyfriends.  
  
"As for mine, I think he's up to something. Anyways why don't we meet up today.....?"  
  
"Yah, that would be great. What about the usual place around 5, sound good to you sugah..."  
  
"Yeah that sounds mmmm....."  
  
Kitty was cut off as she felt Pietro's arms on her sides supporting his weight as he laid on top of her. And as he did that he placed his hot lips on her neck and continued to place tiny nips all around that area.  
  
"Pietro, I am on the phone!!!" instead of him stopping he only made an ever bigger attempt of arousing her.  
  
"Kit, are you there??????"  
  
Trying her hardest to ignore Pietro's mouth as it left a little love bite. /God............../  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," she replied her voice reaching a higher octave, as his mouth now found her ear and started to suck vigorously.  
  
"Kit, if your busy,"  
  
"No, It's all right, but could you just hold on for a sec?"  
  
"Yeah sure........"  
  
Kitty pressed the mute so Rogue wouldn't hear.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Instead of answering like she wanted, he only lifted his head and gave her his best innocent expression.  
  
"Oh no don't think that's going to work, here, I am on the-" of course she was cut off by Pietro's tongue as it traced her lips leaving them as glossy as ever.  
  
Kitty moaned in pleasure as started kissing his way down to the valley between her breasts, and started licking.  
  
/uhh............. he's not going to stop/  
  
She gently pushed Pietro's head up so she could talk to him, he had on a very annoyed look on his face.  
  
"And it was just getting good," he mumbled. Kitty rolled her eyes at him. /Though he does look totally cute when he does that. /  
  
"Whatever, let me just get off the phone okay?"  
  
Pietro nodded, a big grin spreading across his face. /It worked, and I wasn't having a bad time either/  
  
Kitty sighed, and picked the phone up again. She pressed one of the button and un-muted it.  
  
"Hello Rogue, are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, sugah... Ah'm here, why tha long wait?"  
  
"It's, like, just some annoying problem I had to handle..." Kitty looked over at Pietro who had a pouted lip in his expression, she silently blew him a kiss and mouthed the words "I love you". This perked him up in an instant.  
  
/ Annoying problem, that sounds familiar./ Rogue told herself, referring to the incident where Remy had made her get off the phone with Kitty. Though Rogue didn't exactly mind Remy's actions, she was highly annoyed that she had to get off the phone.  
  
/ What if Pietro is doing tha exact same thang with Kit. I mean those two hardly think differently. (referring to Pietro and Remy) And ah mean they're guys, it's not like they don't talk about these things. /  
  
/ And if they did, then Remy was in for a rude awakening. Courtesy of the Rogue. /  
  
"Okay...... wait a minute......is Pietro awake?"  
  
/If he is, Remy is going to dah' / Rogue told herself.  
  
"Yeah, why are you, like, asking?"  
  
"Just wanted tah know.. Has he talked tah Remy?"  
  
"Yeah, just last night... They were complaining about us raising up the phone bill, again. And then Pietro, after he hung up, said something like, 'the Cajun has his ways... Which I thought was, like, completely weird." Kitty looked around to see if Pietro was listening, but he wasn't present.  
  
/must be eating/ she thought, hearing the rattling of spoons and forks downstairs.  
  
/that stupid rat/ Rogue groaned inwardly.  
  
"Thanks Kit, just wanted tah know... But ah got tah go fix breakfast and all, ah'll see ya later, all right..."  
  
"Okay, bye Rogue."  
  
The sound of a click was heard, which signaled the hang up.  
  
Kitty thought puzzled for a moment, /that was a weird conversation/  
  
"Oh, well... PIETRO... I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER, CARE TO JOIN ME?"  
  
In a flash she felt the warm water beating against her bare body, and a pair of strong arms encircling her small waist.  
  
"I love you Pryde," Pietro said against her lips as he kissed her.  
  
"Same here Speedy, same here..."  
  
And what a wonderful shower it was, a perfect way to celebrate the finding of the solution to telephone problems.  
  
*!*  
  
Remy's punishment....  
  
"REMY, COME HERE!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!" Rogue's screams quickly reached the ears of Remy.  
  
He groaned... /what did Remy do now?/  
  
Entering the room where Rogue was, he saw her hang the phone back up on the hook. /No doubt talking to de petite chat/  
  
"Remy, care tah to tell me what ya were saying to Pietro yestahday?" she said ever so sweetly.  
  
/Remy's busted/ he groaned inwardly. / Maybe dere is still time to fix dis. /  
  
"Remy was just 'elpin his friend wit' some problems."  
  
"And wat kind of problems were they?"  
  
Remy smiled meekly, "Telephone problems," he answered.  
  
"Why you?!?!?! Yah played that dirty rottan trick on me as well. Yah two are such pigs!!!!"  
  
"Come on Chere', Remy is not in wrong position to say that you and the petite chat didn't enjoy it non'?"  
  
"Whatevah, I'm going to tell Kitty about you and your partnah in crime, and yah'll see how sorry yah'll be," and with that said Rogue put her hands on her chest and huffed out of the room.  
  
"Yah got to love her," and off Remy went to try to make it up to Rogue. /Like Remy would ever fail/  
  
And there we have it the answer to all telephone problems dealing with girlfriends who don't want to get off the phone. And though we do have situations where the finder of the solution get yelled at by his girlfriend, we do have the situation where one couple is oddly happy, so see there is a happy ending!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
THE MEN OF THIS WORLD ARE ALL STUPID EVEN IN CARTOONS, IF THE STUPID AVALANCHE WOULD HAVE JUST BEEN A GOOD GUY INSTEAD OF LEAVING THE POOR GIRL IN A PILE OF RUBLE MAYBE THEY WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THE DRAMA OF "YOUR NOTHING BUT A HOOD" AND "YOUR RIGHT I'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU" BLAH BLAH BLAH............  
  
OKAY, ENOUGH OF MY RANTING I KNOW WE ALL HAVE OUR MOMENTS AND MY SHINING ONE IS WHEN YOU REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
I have updated my stories Kat Fight (finally) and my other story Innocence (also another finally) for those of you who wanted another update. Please review for them, too. 


End file.
